claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Clarice
Clarice is the Claymore No. 47 of the current generation. Unlike other Claymores, she retained her hair color (brown). She was named No. 47 purely because the Organization was in a desperate need for more warriors. Due to this fact, she earns a lot of contempt from her fellow claymores. 'Etymology' "Clarice" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Kurarisu" (クラリス,). In the West, "Clarice" is a form of "Clara," deriving from the Late Latin "Clarus," meaning "famous." Related to the British-Irish last name, "Clare." 'Appearance' Clarice has short, brown hair, something which is very rare among Claymores. This implies a low yoki level. Nina calls Clarice a "failed experiment." But Clarice does have silver eyes. She wears the standard Claymore uniform. 'Personality' Clarice is a very timid person, presumably due to the fact all other Claymores look down on her. She doesn't seem to want to get involved in battles, shown when she considers running and leaving Miata to battle Agatha. She is also very intelligent/smart and analytical, deducing many things on her own, and relaying such thoughts/discoveries to the Black Coats. She's seen thinking for herself, not being an obedient slave to the Organization and their orders, such as in her dilemma in what to do about Galatea in Rabona and as a result to desert the organisation Clarice, however, seems to be very openly and erratically emotional (as seen in the Agatha battle with Miata in need of help). She's the most human behaving of the Claymores, which could be an explain why Miata attached herself to Clarice and why she accepts in return to mimic breastfeeding. Clarice also is very "clumsy" in combat, yet she displayed a complete change during the Agatha battle, which indicates if she has something important to fight for she is able to unlock some sleeping potential. 'Abilities' 'Biography' Employment as a Claymore Seven years after the North Campaign, she's sent to the north to join a group hunting awakened ones. She meets up with her team mates, led by #9 Nina, who all immediately dislike her. Her group is caught in an ambush by a number of Awakened Beings. Her teammates are severely wounded and she is knocked out. Upon awakening, she finds her comrades recovering and all the Awakened Beings gone, leaving only huge bloodstains. She wanders off and finds the swords of the warriors who died seven years earlier in the Northern Campaign. She finds it strange that the Claymores were buried, considering everyone was presumed dead. She only counts seventeen swords, meaning that seven of the Claymores are missing. Unknown to her, it was the seven survivors from the Northern Campaign: Clare, Miria, Helen, Deneve, Cynthia, Tabitha, and Yuma who saved her. Her fellow Claymores think she was saved by the vengeful spirits of the fallen Claymores. She later reports her findings to The Organization and was soon assigned by her handler Rado to assist Claymore #4 Miata. She discovers that Miata, despite being #4, only has the mental capacity of an unstable child. This leads her to question the true purpose and origins of the Claymores. Clarice, by allowing Miata to mimic breast feeding with her, is able to calm Miata. Satisfied with her 'control' of Miata, the organization assigns them to hunt down the renegade Galatea. Battle in Rabona Clarice and Miata succeed in locating Galatea, but their battle is interrupted by the appearance of the Awakened Being Agatha. Clarice tries to convince the city guard that they are not strong enough to fight Agatha but fails. When Miata is severely wounded by Agatha, Clarice starts to flee but returns to comfort Miata, knowing that she will be killed by Agatha. However, Clarice and Miata are saved by the appearance of Clare and the other survivors of the Northern Campaign. Both Clarice and Miata are currently staying with Galatea in Rabona. 'Relationships' 'Behind the Scenes' *Clarice exhibits some parallels with the former number #47 Clare: **Both were mocked and looked down upon for their low rank. **Both were considered failures due to not being on par with average Claymores. **Both traveled with much younger accomplises (although Raki was human and Miata was an assignment). **An obvious point would be the similarities in their names. *Clarice is the only Claymore Warrior that have Hair Color different from other Claymores. *While her type is never directly stated, one could infer that she is a Defensive type based on her timidness, overall reluctance in battle, and below average swordplay. 'References' Category:Claymore